LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Thursday 3rd August 2017' *Alexandra Park: 3 Blackcap, Common Tern, 3 Green Woodpecker (2 adult +juv), 2 Grey Heron, 8 House Martin, Lesser Whitethroat, Pied Wagtail, Pied Flycatcher 1st-winter, (silver birches, SW corner Pitch n' Putt 0915 to 0930 at least), Willow Warbler (Bruce Carson) *Crossness: 2 Little Egret, 2 Gadwall, 10 Teal, 6 Shelduck, Kestrel, Oystercatcher, Common Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Swift, 20 Sand Martin, 10 House Martin, 5 Reed Warbler, Whotethroat, Willow Warbler (Conrad Ellam) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Common Swift low sw (Neil Batten) *Sidcup: 2 juv f Sparrowhawks pestered by Crows in Longlands Recreation Ground. (Patrick English) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: According to the Walthamstow Wetlands website "The story of London Wildlife Trust is one of volunteers, staff, and local people working tirelessly to protect the capital’s special natural spaces from development and mismanagement." Unfortunately, the LWT and Waltham Forest Council are applying for an Alcohol/late music license will cause extensive disruption to birds and wildlife at Walthamstow Res. However, licensing will only consider objections on grounds of public safety/disorder/public nuisance, not environmental ones. Please email your objections on these grounds (+ wildlife ones) to Licensing@walthamforest.gov.uk by 14th August. Many thanks (Walthamstow Birders) 'Wednesday 2nd August 2017' *Alexandra Park: 21 Black-headed Gulls (16 on filter bed 1), 7 House Martins wood Green Res (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). 3 Swift hawking in heavy cloud NE, 1830 (Bruce Carson). *Armoury Road, Lewisham: 2 House Martin feeding over the Ravensbourne (Conrad Ellam) *Clissold Park: 40+ Swifts making slow progress SW at midday, 5 House Martins too (Pete Mantle) *Cornmill Meadows: 75 Lapwing, 1 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Egret, 4 Common Tern, Sand Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park, Southgate, N14: eclipse drake Pochard x Tufted Duck hybrid (Robert Callf) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 11 Swifts s, 1 Yellow Wagtail S, 2 Barn Swallows, 25 House Martins, 11 Sand Martins, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcaps, 2 Reed Warblers, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Lesser Redpolls SW (Nick Senior) *Lamorbey Park: 10 Egyptian Geese, Peregrine, 4 Black-headed Gull, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Ponders End: Jersey Tiger Moth seen in tree-work yard this morning by Michael Barker (Martin Shepherd); I saw two Jersey tiger moths last Sunday just outside Rainham RSPB Reserve (Terence Baker). *Purfleet: 3 Sanderling, 1 Whimbrel, 14 Dunlin, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 1 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 1 Little Stint adult, 3 Sanderling, 25+ Dunlin, 5 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 30+ Black-tailed Godwit, 8 Whimbrel, 4 Curlew, 1 Hobby, 25+ Yellow-legged Gulls, 1 Whinchat (Dante Shepherd) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 20 Gadwall, f Pochard, c50 Tufted Duck, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Egret, Hobby, Water Rail, c20 Swift, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Sand Martin, c20 Swallow, House Martin, Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler, 7+ Reed Warbler, 4+ Chiffchaff, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Shrewsbury Park, SE18: 2 Nuthatch, 3 Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel 07:00 (Tim Rymer). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (S): Hundreds of Swifts feeding over reservoirs and filter beds this morning. (Quentin Given) 'Tuesday 1st August 2017' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret flew over cricket scrub from NW at 0705 heading towards Wood Green Res, Sand Martin, 2 Swift, Small Tortoiseshell 1815, also Tufted Ducks females with one young each Boating Lake (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret flew E 07:10 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes (evening visit): 9 Shelduck, 5 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Oystercatcher, Lapwing, 30 Common Sandpiper (19 at Darent mouth, 9 on barrier, 2 flew along creek towards barrier at high tide. I may have missed a couple too), 6 Dunlin, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, Whimbrel flew upriver, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull, Common Tern upriver, 5+ Swift, Green Woodpecker, 5 Sand Martin S, 6+ Swallow, 5+ House Martin, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3+ Reed Warbler, 6+ Jackdaw, 10 Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Creekmouth: 4 Oystercatcher, 8 Common Sandpiper (James Palmer) *Eltham Park north: 1+ Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) *Fryent Country Park: Red Kite, Hobby, Reed Bunting (Joe Taylor) *Lambeth Bridge 17.50: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls both juv/1cy upriver (Nick Senior) *Leatherhead: 16 Common Swift hawking insects above the station 18:20 (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Peregrine, 2 Little Egret W, 1 Common Tern, 2 Chiffchaff, brood of 10 Gadwall, brood of 3 Pochard, brood of two Little Grebe (WWT Website) 2 large juv Shelduck, from the brood on site? Sadly not- all eight ducklings disappeared shortly after hatching. Actually, the entire family (2 adults & 6 ducklings) disappeared so their fate was not known. Presumably the young were predated, perhaps the adults as well. Either that or the adults just flew away, ''Common Sandpiper, 2 juv Yellow-legged Gull, Kestrel, Hobby, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Red Kite, '''Goshawk' flew SW 11.45. (R.Kaye) *'Mitcham Common: all on Mill Hill Hobby low heading west, Lesser Whitethroat, male Reed Bunting 17:30. later on at Croydon end pr Linnet perched, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Whitethroat, 5 Swift, 19:45 Hobby high up (Michael Mac) *North Finchley: 5 Swift over house (John Colmans) *Oxleas Wood: Pair Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby (RT), 6+ Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 6+ Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, c20 Goldcrest inc several juvs, 10+ Coal Tit, 4+ Nuthatch, 3+ Treecreeper, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw over (Ian Stewart, Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 2 Goldfinch & a single Swift (Jon Ridge) *Plumstead SE18: 11 Swift 08:20 (Tim Rymer) *Primrose Hill: c15 Swift 3 S 05:25-05:30 (Twitter) *Purfleet: 20 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Whimbrel, 8 Dunlin, 4 Common Sandpiper, 19 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Oystercatcher, 8 Common Tern, 12 Swift, 1 Harbour Porpoise (Fraser Simpson) *Rammey Marsh: Oystercatcher flew over lake (seen and heard from my living room) and headed SWW towards KGV Reservoir, also Garden Warbler still singing (Neville Smith). *Regent's Park: Hobby through 1020, 4 Swift, 4 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Whitethroat incl local moulting m, Reed Warbler (Twitter) *Stoneleigh KT17: 5 Common Swift lingering over the Broadway early evening (Neil Batten) *Streatham Hill, SW2: 3 Swift circling above junction of Thornton Ave amd Telford Ave, 8.45pm (N. Granger-Taylor) *Teddington: Sparrowhawk in Bushy Park, east Woodland Garden at 1230 (Mike Foster) *Thornbury Park: Sparrowhawk f, Swift 2 - late afternoon (K Beddow) *Tooting Bec Common, north end: 2 Long-Eared Bats feeding c 20ft above green alongside Emmanuel Rd, 9pm (N. Granger-Taylor) *West Harrow: Willow Warbler through the garden this morning; also Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit (Alex Massey) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 5 Common Tern, Common Sandpiper, 4 House Martin, c40 Swift (Chris Farthing) '''Archived News Link to previous months